You get me
by CreekGnomes
Summary: Craig and Tweek start dating... Who knew it would lead to all this? Cowritten with Drowned-In-Blood. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this was a little story I cooked up with Drowned-In-Blood, and I'm quite happy how it turned out. She wrote all the Craig parts, and I wrote all the Tweek ones. **

* * *

Tweek's trembling fingers moved to place down his IPhone as he read the text his friend Craig had sent him.

'Be there in an hour.'

A hour? Just an...hour? Fuck! He had to get dressed, showered and tidy up his room! He ran around, accomplishing these things like a tsnumi, washing over everything and leaving traces of him behind. For example, as he waited for the water to heat up, he found himself pulling at his hair, which led to a few golden strands scattered on the floor, waiting to be found by an unsuspecting hoover.

At 8:40, around twenty minutes before Craig was to arrive, he sat on his bed, pulling at his hair in obvious distress. Normally he wouldn't be so stressed but...

Today was the day... The day he told Craig he loved him.

* * *

Craig had been dealing with the constant chatter of Eric Cartman lately, trying to get him in on some million dollar scheme. The ravenette didn't want to deal with it and replied in the form of the bird in the fat ass's face. Tweek was the only crazy thing he wanted in his life, the only somewhat bump in the road that he found amusing.

He pulled up at the blonde's house and knocked on the door gently. The more he thought about their friendship over the years, the happier he had became. Even though many pretty girls batted their eyes at him, Craig didn't give two shits.

"You coming down Tweekie or am I gonna have to climb through your window?"

"T-that's not what you're supposed to say!" Tweek shouted back, flinging open his windows. "What ever - nngh - happened to Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair?" He giggled, blushing almost automatically at his verbal tic.

"Like I would ever say anything like that." Craig rolled his eyes, a smirk forming on his lips as he looked up at the twitchy blonde.

Tweek pouted and stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'll be down in a minute!" Tweek yelled again, closing the windows and rushing to his wardrobe, grabbing his vans. He looked in his mirror, and frowned.

Today he was wearing a plain brown t-shirt with a black long sleeved top underneath, and black skinny jeans to complete. Tweek didn't have much fashion sense, and mostly stuck to wearing extremely baggy trousers or jogging bottoms - they were easier to take on and off - but he had been told before they made him look like a hippie, and he didn't want people thinking that. He didn't want _Craig _thinking that. Especially not when he... he..

GAH! He stirred from his thoughts as he remembered Craig was still waiting. Hastily slipping his black shoes on, he ran downstairs, rushing to open the door and meet Craig,

Craig stood alone, waiting for Tweek, sighing out of boredom. Even with the few years he had still remained in his favorite color- blue, rocking a hooded sweat shirt and skinny acid washed jeans. His mess of black hair was still covered by his chullo, the long braided strands hanging beside his ears.

He tilted his head back and let out a deep breath, counting in his head until Tweek came down to let him in. "My fuckin' balls are freezin' off, dude."

Tweek's eyes widened. "GAH! That's too much pressure! Oh man! What if I did actually make your balls freeze and fall off? ARGH you'll hate me forever! And sue me! Oh jesus, everyone will hate me! Ill be in juvenile hall, man! And my parents would be so fucking mad... And, oh god, so would yours! They already don't like me..." He trailed off, shaking. He knew he was rambling, and what he was saying was close to ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. He did have ADD after all, and he was pretty sure the gnomes were messing with his mind, too. Making him see things that weren't there... He shuddered. It was like Nightmare on Elm street or something! He shook himself out of it, and opened the door for Craig, biting his lip to cease his excessive rant.

"Just a figure of speech." Craig patted his friend assuringly on the back when he was let in. "Even if it were to happen, I'd get prosthetic balls to replace mine, granted they wouldn't be as awesome." He followed the Tweak son inside. The house hadn't changed a whole lot over the years, only new furniture and carpeting.

Tweek nodded, taking comfort in Craig's words. Were Craig's balls really that awesome? He found himself blushing, and it somehow made more heat rise in his cheeks.

And I would never be able to hate you. You're too much fun to be around." Craig promised, carrying on.

Tweek flushed even more, and couldn't stop a smile attacking his lips. Maybe Craig didn't love him back... But the noriette definitely liked him, right? And he just said he wouldn't hate him! Maybe it would be okay...

He dismissed his thoughts and turned back to Craig, who was suggesting things to do.

"So I was thinking we could go skim rocks at Stark's Pond or something... Figured we could give the video games a break for today." Craig offered, "it's warm enough that the waters not frozen any more."

"Y-yeah sure, Ill like to go there..." Tweek told him, smiling shyly. They took off again, Tweek shutting the door behind them, and Tweek's face almost went back to normal, before he heard Craig's next words.

"Why's your face all red, Tweekie?" Craig asked, not really sure why the boy would be all flushed like that. "Better not get sick on me." The raven haired boy teased, a bit confused.

Tweek froze for a few seconds, but quickly began to walk again, deciding to take the bone Craig was throwing him.

"U-ugh, yeah... Something like that." He coughed, as if for emphasis. He stared down at his feet, walking in silence with his best friend, before he realised something, and frowned.

"Craig... I don't know how to skim rocks." Tweek admitted, biting his lip.

"Well, I can teach you how to skip rocks. Worst case scenario- we can just throw rocks at passing by cars." Craig smirked and Tweek groaned.

"GAH Craig! You said we wouldn't do that anymore!" Tweek reminded, remembering the last time they did it. It had ended up with one of them in tears, and one of them dragging the sobbing mess with them as they ran away. No prizes to guessing who was who.

"All right, all right. We won't do that." Craig assured his blonde friend on their way to the pond. It was still quite frigid in South Park, never really seeming to stop snowing. They arrived in minutes, and they immediately made their way straight to the edge of the mini lake.

Craig picked up a stone and carefully skid it across the pond. "See just like this Tweek."

Tweek sighed and watched as Craig expertly skid his stone across the pond.

"I can't do it!" He cried, flinging a pebble out in front of him, staring at it as it sunk to the bottom of the murky waters, nestling into the brown layer of dirt and trash that encased it and the water weeds that wrapped around it, choking it, killing it, destroying Tweek's first attempt... like every other good thing in his life.

Well, most. He looked across at his secret crush. Was now the time? Was now the time to tell Craig how he really felt?

"Sure you can, just don't be so negative." Craig picked up another stone and put it in Tweek's palm, covering it with his own hand. He positioned himself behind Tweek, raising his arm upwards .

Something about this just felt comfortable to the raven haired teen. He moved the blonde's arm back and forth a few times before uncovering his hand to let the stone go soaring over the pond.

Tweek felt the heat flood his cheeks again, and smiling as the pebble skimmed successfully. He turned around, carefully, and opened his mouth, blinking more than necessary and looking deep in thought for about half a minute. He knew he should move away, tell Craig to sit down or something, but he liked how close they were in that moment.

"C-Craig I need to tell you something." The insomniac mumbled, scanning Craig's face for any emotion that would be differential to his usual apathetic expression.

Craig's face was stoic as per normal, though his thoughts were quite untamed. Years of practice and patience had taught him to not display emotions in his mind.

"Speak up Tweek. I can't understand mumble." He looked at his friend, letting his arm go slack at his side.

Tweek blinked, again, not needed, and, took a deep breath, reaching up to finger his hair, knowing in a few seconds he would be pulling on it.

"I t-think I - ah! - love you."

Craig's usually emotionless face changed briefly, a smile flashed across his lips. "Well that was unexpected... And he I was gonna tell you the same thing... Just felt way to cheesy man."

He moved his hand up to tangle in those soft blonde locks. "But I can say... I think the feeling is mutual." He pressed his lips to the blonde's softy.

Tweek melted into it, about a billion fireworks going off in his mind, body and soul, as corny as that sounds. Craig... Liked him back? The coffee addicted, twitchy and annoying blonde kid?

He kissed back anyway, letting it go only as far as touching lips, no tongue, before pulling away.

"W-why?" He managed to stutter out, a almost pained expression on his freckle-scattered - an odd feature for someone so pale - face.

Craig stood there with a sweet smile on his face, looking stupidly at Tweek for a brief moment. His question finally registering in his mind.

"Why do I like you..." Craig chuckled softly, "well you're the only abnormal thing in my life that I enjoy." He commented, "and you know that I don't like things complicated."

Tweek smiled back, and pressing his lips quickly to Craig's ivory cheek, he grabbed onto the raven's hand.

"C-come on... Lets go to my house." He thought for a second, seemingly fighting an internal battle. "My parents are - nngh - out."

He shivered a bit in excitement as he felt those lips touch his cheek. How did Tweek get under his skin so easily? "Sure if you want to go back so soon." Craig took the blonde's hand in his own gently.

"I like the outfit you chose today." Craig complimented, using his thumb to trail along the inside of Tweek's hand. He felt significantly warmer just walking beside his best friend.

It wasn't a long walk back either, the streets relatively empty. Cartman and his gang of idiots had to have been busy doing something on the other side of town.

Tweek smiled and the two walked into the driveway in comfortable silence. Tweek broke their grasp on eachothers hands as he searched his pockets for his keys

"FUCK!" Tweek cried, face falling with despair. Of course.

"I-I left the keys in my room..."

* * *

Reviews? ;c


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously: "I-I left the keys in my room..."**

"Just calm down Tweek." He patted the blonde on the shoulder gently. "We can go to Harbucks and get you some coffee. I know coffee warms you up and makes you happy."

Tweek thought about it and nodded. Coffee _did_ warm him up and make him happy, and it wasn't nike he had any other options. He let Craig entwine their fingers once again and they set off for Harbucks.

"W-what are we...?" Tweek blurted out, averting his eyes and looking at the ground. He didn't want to come on too strong, or pressure Craig, but he didn't even know what he was to the boy. A boyfriend? A... Fuck buddy? He cringed.

The raven haired boy squeezed the blonde's hand tightly, looking at him with intent. That was a good question, he knew that they weren't going to be just fuck buddies.

"Well, I think that we could call it a relationship. That you're mine." Craig looked up at the clouded blue sky. "You're my boyfriend. Sounds good to you Tweekie?"

The coffee addict's lips twitched upwards. "Y-yes." He loved when Craig called him Tweekie, he knew the teen never used pet names of any sort for other people. It made him feel special... And loved.

"Glad you like it." Craig pulled his chullo down further over his ears to warm them up a bit more.

They arrived at the Harbucks and swept into the shop. One glance at the blonde and his Dad had always placed a warm latte in his hand, free of charge, obviously.

"What are you kids doing here? I thought Craig was coming round our house?" Richard asked, cleaning the counter absentmindedly. Tweek fidgeted.

"I left the key in my room..." He told his Dad, wanting to leave with Craig already. Mr Tweak shrugged and placed his own keys in Tweek's small hands.

"We won't be home for a few hours, son. As you can see, its rather busy around here." Tweek looked around at the deserted cafe and bit the insides of his cheeks to keep from pointing that out. "Oh and Craig, you're free to stay the night."

"Thanks Mr. Tweak." He grinned at his boyfriend, following him down the street back to the Tweak home. Tweek latched onto his hand, using his other to sip latte every few minutes.

Craig still didn't understand what it was about the coffee that Tweek liked so much, he personally preferred to brew it himself. It didn't leave that after taste that Harbucks did.

Craig slid his free hand into his pocket as he walked along side Tweek. "Better now that you're getting your fix?"

"Yeah." Tweek grinned, flicking a strand of blonde hair away from his eyes. He leaned in close and whispered to Craig, as if it was their very one secret, "But I think I just feel better with you."

"Don't get all mushy on me now." He teased playfully, feeling quite the same. Sure they still hung out with Token and Clyde, but Tweek and Craig were damn near inseparable.

Once again, they reached Tweek's house, and this time, they actually managed to get inside.

"What do you w-want to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously: "What do you w-want to do?**

"We can cuddle and watch Red Racer... That'd make me sooo happy." Tweek rolled his eyes.

"Okay." He made his way to his bedroom, running up the stairs two at a time, and flopped onto the bed, grabbing the remote and turning on a recorded episode of Red Racer. Not that he had taped it but, well, the culprit was siting right next to him,

He didn't see what was so entertaining about Red Racer. It was just a bunch of cars, man! He sighed, but closed his mouth instantly and turned to study his newly promoted boyfriend.

Craig got onto Tweek's bed, collapsing onto his stomach. He looked at the blonde who seemed more interesting than a rerun of a show he enjoyed as a kid.

"Is there something you wanna watch? I know red racer gets boring for you some times." Craig offered, feeling just a twinge of guilt thinking about it. " I kinda always pick what we watch."

Tweek shook his head. "I-it's ok... I just like being with you." He confessed, ducking his head into Craig's chest.

Craig took and held the blonde close to his chest, threading his fingers in those messy locks. "If you're sure." He replied stretching himself out a bit on the mattress.

He had thought about what might happen at school if everyone found out about them. Sure there'd be some ridicule, but he'd get over it or punch who ever the fuck picked on him and Tweekie.

"...Craig? Are we gonna t-tell people?" Tweek asked suddenly, in a quiet voice, relaxing slightly as Craig ran his fingers through his mane.

"I'm not sure just yet. I mean, you know how many jerk wads we go to school with." He shook his head, "but if you want to let people know, I guess I could be okay with it."

Tweek was silent for a moment. He wasnt sure what he wanted. It would be nice to be open, and not keep secrets - Tweek couldn't lie for his life! - but he found himself worrying about the guys at school, affectionately known to Craig as"jerk wads".

"W-we could keep it secret for nngh now." Tweek murmured, looking at the show still playing.

Craig nodded, "just between the two of us sounds fine to me." He smiled lovingly at Tweek. The raven haired teen kissed the Tweak son quickly, hands resting on his back.

"A-are you staying the night?" Tweek asked again, then hastily blurted "Sorry for talking so much... I know you want to watch this..."

"If you want me to stay, I will." Craig replied simply, "and don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't seen every episode."

Tweek giggled and nestled himself into stoic boy. "I love you." He told his boyfriend, pleased at himself for not stuttering.

"I love you too, Tweekie." Craig's normally blank expression smitten with a happy grin.

Tweek checked the time on his watch. 6:00. Dinner should be ready soon. Then again, his parents had said they would be out. That reminded him.

* * *

**Sex scene coming up! Follow to keep updated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously: Then again, his parents had said they would be out. That reminded him.**

When the blonde pounced him, landing his lips over Craig's own he couldn't help but purr against those soft lips. His knee came up to slip between Tweek's, fingers tangling in those soft, messy locks.

Tweek parted his lips slightly, allowing Craig access. Reaching up, he returned the favour, grabbing hold of Craig's dark strands.

Craig slid his tongue into Tweek's open mouth, admiring that taste. It was just like drinking a cup of coffee when he kissed Tweek, heck the boy even had the faint scent of fresh ground coffee beans on him. And to Craig that was just perfect.

He moaned into the kiss, tightening his grip in that mane of velvet locks.

Tweek let out a few whimpers then a long moan as their tongues fought for dominance. It wasnt for long. Tweek quickly succumbed to submission as blood rushed to his cheeks, and, well, his dick.

Craig smirked pulling away from the cute little blonde, flipping him beneath him. "You look so fucking cute like this." He growled into Tweek's ear, his hands slipping up his shirt to lightly pinch a tender nipple.

Tweek writhed under Craig's touch, which was hard considering their position, with Tweek pinned under the other. He bit back a groan as Craig played with his nipple and growled dirty things in his ear, but couldn't hold it back the second time.

Desperate for more, he slid his hands down Craig's frame, stopping at his waistband and tucking his fingers into it.

Craig pushed his hips into the blondes wandering hand as he fumbled clumsily with Tweek's button down top. His cheeks flushed red as he felt those hands get closer to his crotch. "Damn Tweek." He hissed out softly, pressing a knee back between Tweek's legs.

Tweek bit his lip as Craig rubbed against him, and entwined their legs. He willed himself to stop shaking, and finally he managed to do the button and pull the zip down.

"T-take them off." Tweek demanded, locking eyes with his new lover.

"So demanding Tweekie..." He grinned, working down his jeans, revealing his blue boxer shorts. "I like that, do it more often." Craig shifted himself to plant kisses on Tweek's chest, trailing his tongue down the paler boy's frame.

Tweek smirked, an odd, smug occurrence for him. "Nngh Craig.. I need you." He breathed.

Craig looked at the blonde beneath him, "do you now?" He looked into those pretty eyes, now working to get the remainder of his clothing off.

Tweek smiled at Craig moved away to take his top off, exposing him. He looked at the ceiling, wracking with nerves. He wrapped an arm around his chest self consciously.

"H-hurry." He moaned, hoping it would spur Craig on like he said it would.

"Well move your arms from your chest dammit." Craig protested, yanking down Tweek's bottoms all the way. The blonde was completely bare and looked absolutely delightful in the nude.

"You look astounding Tweekie." He whispered before kicking of his own boxers.

Tweek slid his arms around Craig's neck. "I love you so much." Tweek whispered, voice calm, for once. "I n-need you inside of me..." Tweek then begged, almost crying from want. "Now!" He rubbed himself against Craig.

"Settle down some Tweek. Don't want to hurt you." He pressed against the others crotch gently, taking both of their throbbing cocks into his hand. "Got any lube Tweekie?"

"Nngh..." Tweek whined. "T-there's some l-lotion in the drawers." Tweek's breath was catching. He had learnt about this stuff on sex education, but now, in the moment, he never felt so unprepared. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt too much.

Craig got off of the smaller male and began to search through Tweek's drawers, soon procuring a bottle of lotion. He made his way back over to the blonde,, coating his fingers in the cool substance.

He slid one digit to gently prod at Tweek's taut channel, workin it in slowly.

Tweek gasped at the intrusion, grinding his teeth at the pain and discomfort. He knew he would get better, hopefully soon. If Craig could just find that spot...

Oh. OH. Tweek definitely felt something - a glimpse of pleasure amongst the waves of pain. He cried out.

"T-that spot! T-there!"

Tweek's reactions to his touches were pleasing to the ravenette. His normal blank expression was gone, revealing a set of emotions he had kept tucked away inside.

Craig curled his finger against that sensitive spot, prodding it gently. "Like that hm?" His free hand wrapped around the blonde's cock, stroking it gently.

Tweek moaned as Craig touched him, then pressed his lips together, knowing the next part would hurt. Badly. But hd knew Craig would be gentle...

"G-go." He instructed, squeezing his eyes shut and trembling like a grenade; ready to go off at any second.

Craig pulled away from his thinner blonde lover, coating his cock now with a generous amount of lotion. He never would have thought that he would have Tweek beneath him quivering like this.

Slowly, he pressed the tip of his cock inside Tweek, pressing his nose lovingly to his cheek. "You all right?"

Tweek grimaced in intense pain as Craig slowly went into him. A tear fell down his face as his body sheathed to accommodate Craig's big size.

"It - nngh - hurts." He cried, his shouts almost muffled by the pillows. He soon realised his mistake and rephrased. "J-just GAH move." He pleaded, hoping, wishing, praying, Craig would be able to hit that spot again.

Craig kissed the year drop as it rolled down the blonde's cheek, bringing a hand down to work his swollen member. "It'll get better soon." He promised, finally getting his thick girth all the way in.

A loud moan of sheer ecstasy escape his lips as he felt those tight walls clench his cock. He could have never imagined such a sensational feeling that he could share. His other hand tangled in those locks of blonde hair, kissing those thin lips tenderly in an attempt to help some of his discomfort.

Tweek reciprocated the kiss as Craig pushed fully into him. He heard the moans escape his lover and he almost smiled, if not for how he was feeling. The two just stayed in that position for a few moments, letting Tweek adjust.

"Y-you can s-start now." He muttered.

"All right Tweekie love:" he purred, his hips slowly beginning to rock. Craig watched his lover, completely smitten with that twitchy kid beneath him. "You look so good like this Tweek..." The normally stoic boy whispered, pumping his lover's erection.

Tweek tensed as Craig began to move, but relaxed at his words. He let out a few occasional shrieks as Craig touched him, then screamed as Craig hit something.

"T-there! Oh god, Craig, there!" Tweek cried.

"So tight Tweek." He growled out, his eyes closing tight as he slammed further inside the blonde, aiming straight for that sweet spot. "Fuck I love you..." He hissed, wrapping an arm around the blonde to pull him close to his chest .

Sweat began to run down Tweek's face already, as he nodded and panted "I-I love you too!" He grabbed hold of the back of Craig's neck and crushed their lips together, feeling closer to Craig than he ever had. "F-faster! Oh fuck! Harder!" He encouraged, blushing at his own words.

Craig let out a grunt, rocking those slender hips harder and quicker into the willing male beneath him. Something about Tweek being beneath him begging for more was an absolute turn on for Craig.

He panted into their kiss, feeling his own cheeks heating up in the moment.

Tweek screamed every time Craig his prostate, and he felt himself simply coming undone. Every now and then he pleaded Craig to go faster, or harder, but mostly he just kept silent, forgetting about his odd sex noises. "C-Craig...Im gonna come." He leaned in and whispered into Craig's ear, his teeth sinking into the side of his already abused lip as the bliss overwhelmed him.

"Come for me then, Tweekie."He couldn't help the daring smirk passing his lips. He knew that if his lover came, he would feel much more pleasure at his own peak. "Cause I'm gonna blow too..." He admitted softly, ramming his cock further into that abused asshole.

Tweek jerked his head up and down. Yes. With a few more thrusts, he he felt himself coming all onto Craig's and his chests, and he clenched around Craig as he did so.

Feeling those walls tighten around him, Craig couldn't help but let out a pleasure filled growl, wave after wave of searing hot ecstasy washing over him. His hot spunk pumped into Tweek's tight ass, "damn... That was amazing...

Tweek fell back, panting heavily as he fell onto the sheets. A thin layer of sweat covered his body, and he felt beyond the point of exhausted. "I...love you." Tweek said, and smiled up at him, feeling deliriously happy. He crawled back to where Craig laid, and collapsed on him, wrapping his bony arms around his waist.

Craig felt at ease as those arms wrapped around him. His own body shook a bit from sheer bliss as he planted a tender kiss to Tweek's brow. "Love you... Too, Tweekers."

Laying with the frail teen in his arms, Craig began to reflect on his decision. "Never thought I'd be like this with anybody..." He smiled to himself, "especially not my best friend."

Tweek closed his eyes, yawning. "Love you..." He mumbled before falling into a deep and heavy sleep.

* * *

The next day Tweek woke up, he was overcome with happiness... Oh, and some mild pain in his nether regions, but aside from that, he was in emotional bliss.

Until he looked around, gazing at the white, crumpled pillow where Craig should have laid, and he almost felt his heart explode, committing suicide for failing him so badly.

Tweek wrapped the covers around him, and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously: Tweek wrapped the covers around him, and cried.**

Craig had only gone down stairs, brewing up a pot if coffee for the blonde caffeine addict. It took him about twenty minutes and plated up toast and eggs before heading back upstairs.

He opened the door, disliking the sound of muffled cries, "what's the matter sunshine? Why're you crying?" Craig sat down beside Tweek, pulling the covers from his face.

Tweek looked up as he heard Craig's voice and he wiped away his tears. He gave a watery smile to the noirette. "I.. t-thought you had left." He admitted, his voice cracking.

"I have never left your place without saying anything." Craig had set the coffee and plate on the night stand, "Now eat up. Sorry it's nothing extravagant, but there's coffee too."

Tweek sighed and took a sip of coffee. He didn't feel like eating anything, as per usual, but Craig was there and he didn't want to upset their peace.

"GAH h-have you eaten?" Tweek asked, worried.

"Yeah, wanted to make sure you got fed too." He brought a hand up to stroke Tweek's hair. Craig had always worried about the blondes welfare, considering that he seemed just a tad underweight.

"School's tomorrow." Tweek reminded him, taking a bite out of his toast. "W-what," He sighed as he let out a stutter after managing to compose himself at first. "Should we tell the others? T-token? Clyde?"

"I know, not looking forward to it." Craig was quite contented with his relationship being a secret, but if Tweek wanted to tell their close friends, it couldn't hurt. "But only them, no one else. You know how I feel about the rest of the assholes."

Tweek sighed, knowing Craig's severe hatred for Stan's gang. He used to like them, but after getting kicked out of their group... Not so much. "What do you - nngh - want to do today?" Tweek yawned, wiping away any dried tears or sleep.

"Good question..." Craig had to think on it for a moment, "well I chose what we did yesterday, how about you pick today?" The stoic boy grinned, hoping that it wouldn't be too much pressure on him.

Tweek fidgeted, moving to tangle his fingers in his own hair. "Uh... Um... Pressure!" He cried, before thinking of something. "Nngh... Do you want to go to the mall? T-there's a new milkshake place that opened up..."

"Sounds good to me. See? No pressure Tweekers." He wrapped an arm around the other males shoulder, "you want me to drive or walk ?" He offered.

Tweek considered. The mall was like 10 minutes away and he didn't feel like walking so long, even with the company of Craig. Being so skinny, he was horribly unhealthy and couldn't run for long before breaking out in heavy breaths. "D-drive... If that's ok." He looked at Craig, who was already dressed.

"I g-gotta have a shower!" Tweek shrieked, pecking Craig quickly on the lips before rushing to the bathroom.

"I don't mind." Craig leaned back on the bed, "and enjoy your shower. I took mine before you woke up." The ravenette closed his eyes and relaxed while waiting for his jittery boyfriend to return.

* * *

An hour later, Tweek and Craig found themselves at the mall, with Tweek dragging them to the new milkshake shop, called "Shakeaway". "W-what are you gonna get?" Tweek asked.

"No idea, probably vanilla." He shrugged, keeping it simple as per usual, "what about you?" Craig pulled out his wallet, preparing to pay. He didn't have the biggest of sweet tooths, but a milk shake didnt

sound too bad.

"Strawberry." Tweek smiled, but frowned as he saw Craig pull out his wallet. "Nngh.. You don't have to pay!" Tweek scolded, looking up as they reached the till.

He frowned at the sudden scolding, "and why not?" Craig thought that it would be more of date to pay for them both, "It's not like we can't take turns."

Tweek sighed but didn't persist. He didn't like the thought of Craig paying for him... Especially when he was already taking on Tweek as a boyfriend. He gratefully grabbed his milkshake and left the store, slipping his hand into Craig's. "Thank you." He said sweetly, kissing Craig on the cheek quickly. He looked in front of him, and froze.

"Clyde! GAH!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously: "GAH! Clyde!"**

The brunette cocked a brow and couldn't help but let out a small snicker. "That's something I thought is never see. You dudes are total fags." Clyde teased, "but totally caught me off guard... Didn't think you felt anything boring ass."

"Shut your fucking mouth, Donovan unless you want your one testicle stapled to the floor." Craig snapped.

"Keep your cool, dude." Clyde waved his hands in front of his face in defense. "You're not the only homos in town. It doesn't bother me. Hell- the biggest gays are Stan and Kyle."

Tweek went crimson as Craig and Clyde spoke to eachother. Oh Christ! Clyde knows! And it's only time until the rest - wait what?

"S-Stan and Kyle?"

"Yeah, they make it soooo blatantly obvious, even though they haven't come straight forward about it." Clyde explained, "if you don't want anybody else knowing, I won't say anything."

"Well, we were going to tell you..." Craig sighed softly, "but you stumbled on us first."

Tweek nodded in agreement, sipping at his milkshake. It wasnt anywhere near as good as coffee... But it was ok.

"Ack... You can tell people... J-just not Kyle, or C-Cartman." Although Tweek trusted Stan and Kenny, he hated Cartman, and, well, while Kyle was extremely nice and caring, he also happened to be a massive gossiper. Tweek was alright with a few of their friends knowing... But the whole school? That would be too much pressure!

"I'll leave who you tell up to you." Clyde put it simply, "I don't want shit coming back on me you know?" He snickered, "I'll see you all later." He turned as Craig faced Tweek.

"Later Clyde." Craig focused on the frail blonde beside him, "your milkshake good?" He asked, squeezing the other's hand tightly in his hand.

Tweek waved goodbye to the brunette before turning back to his boyfriend. "Y-yeah..." He had an idea. "D-do you want to see a movie?" He hoped Craig wouldn't think he was soppy or anything, it just seemed like a couple thing to do!

"A movie?" Craig raised a brow, he hadn't been to one in a while, not since the last Terrance and Phillip movie. "Anything special you have in mind? Comedy, romance, horror...?"

"N-no! Well, not a horror, please." Tweek bit his lip, an infamous habit.

"I didn't think so. Well we will see what's playing an decide from there." Craig began to lead the way towards the theatre, taking a long drink from his own shake. "Nice tub of popcorn and some snacky cakes to go with it. Maybe some sour straws..."

"K-Kay." Tweek smiled happily, latching onto Craig's hand again.

Upon entering the cinema, Craig looked around, grumbling at the sight of some couple sitting at the far back. A familiar giggle wrang in his ears, was that Butters? He focused briefly and caught the sight of a giggling boy being tickled by who ever was sitting beside him.

"Where should we sit Tweekers?" Craig asked, disappointed he couldn't sit where he wanted to.

"GAH!" Tweek screamed, not expecting Craig's voice; it was dark after all, which equaled creepy for Tweek. He blushed at the stares he attracted.

"W-what about in front of those - w-wait is that Cartman?" Tweek whispered, eyes widening. Being constantly awake and alert for underpants gnomes and the like, Tweek's senses seemed to be more developed than Craig's.

"Cartman? With Butters?" Craig held Tweek close as he began to head towards the seat he'd chosen, "but why?"

"Stop Eric! That tickles!" Butters whimpered as raspberries were blew on his stomach. Since he and Eric had started dating he had began to wear shirts that bore his midriff to make his boyfriend happy.

Tweek turned to look at Craig, a horrified expression on his face. "Nggh... That's so... Weird." He froze as he heard a hiss behind them, and the giggles and whines stop.

"Spaz? Is that you?" Tweek heard the booming voice of Eric Cartman, and flinched.

Craig turned his head flipping the bird at the lard ass. "His name is Tweek fat ass." He pulled the blonde towards seating quite a bit further away from Cartman.

"Eric why'd you stop?!" Butters frowned, arms crossing over his chest in protest.

"Well, well, well," Eric laughed, causing Butters to see Craig and Tweek. "If it isn't the spaz and the douchebag!" Tweek flinched, eyes drooping at the insult.

"And it's the fatass and the gaywad." Craig rolled his eyes, "why don't you go back up there and suck his cock like you were when we came in."

Butters wilted a little, hearing the bitterness in Craig's words. He was certain it was only to get Cartman to stop, but they still hurt! "Just cut it out!"

Cartman glared at Craig. "Just fuck off Craig, me and Butters were just watching this before you brought your faggy self here. Do us a favour, and go away." He paused, turning to grin at Tweek.

"And you're one to talk about sucking cock when I bet this little freak was working on it last night... How is he in bed, Craig? I wouldn't mind grabbing a little bit of that ass myself." Cartman teased, forgetting about Butters for a moment. Knowing Craig wouldn't see, he grabbed Butters' hand, trying to tell him he was just teasing.

"Yeah and he was actually giggling- sure you were just watching a movie." Craig snarled, "you've picked on this boy so fuckin' much. You have the biggest fuckin' boner for him." Even as he got angrier, the ravenette's nasally voice stayed relatively flat.

"Nothing like the one you're sporting for sir freak over there." Cartman sneered, and Tweek burst into tears. He couldn't take it anymore. Apologising quickly to Butters and Craig, he fled. Cartman snorted, but then turned to Butters.

Butters didn't like when Cartman picked on other people, especially when they hadn't really done anything to start with. He squeezed the brunette's hand back just a little tighter. "Craig, Eric, both of you knock it off." He glared daggers at Eric, "and make another comment like that... Even in teasing... I will... I will never forgive you!"

"I'm sorry buttercup." Cartman muttered, not caring Craig was there. He wasn't really sorry, but didn't like when Butters was mad at him.

"I swear to god I will fuck you up fat ass, and you better apologize to Tweek or the whole school will know about you and Butters." Craig threatened before going after Tweek.

Butters smiled a little, half assedly at Cartman. "That was really mean..." He frowned, "you should have shown some respect for Tweek. He didn't do anything. He's my friend too."

Craig headed straight to the restrooms in hopes Tweek would be in there.

Tweek heard Craig's calm voice calling for him and he stepped out of the cubicle, rubbing his face with his sleeve. He cringed. He was an ugly crier. Well, ugly over all really. He pinched himself. He needed to stop thinking like that...

"C-Craig?" He asked, even though he could see the teen clearly.

"Tweekie..." He frowned at the sight of his teary eyed lover, "are you all right? I didn't mean to get so mad... He was being a dick to you..." Craig wrapped his arms around the thin male tightly.

"I-it's ok... It's just..." Tweek fell into Craig's chest. "I a-am a freak... Why would you w-want me? You could have anyone..." His words were slightly muffled by Craig's shirt, but still fairly audible.

He coddled the sobbing blonde, brushing his fingers in those soft locks. "You're not a freak... Don't ever say that again. You are unique." Oh, every little sob coming from Tweek was only fueling a tremendous building hatred for Cartman.

"You are perfect as you are, even with your little quirks. I mean, hell I never in a million years thought I'd be in a relationship... But here I am, with the perfect person for me."

Tweek sniffled, sneaking a glance at his boyfriend. He mewled, forever unknown to be involuntary or not. "I-I love you." Tweek said for the third time in two days, standing on his tippy toes to crash his lips again Craig's.

"I love you Tweekie..." He held the smaller male tight as he kissed him back, "how about we ditch the bathroom and go back to our movie hm?"

"Nngh... I have a better idea." Tweek began, a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous smirk on his face. Lacing their hands together, he pulled them out of the bathroom, and all tension was to be forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously: Lacing their hands together, he pulled them out of the bathroom, and all tension was to be forgotten.**

Tweek's legs shook as he walked into the school with Craig, hands interlocked. He was sure Cartman had already told people. He hoped people didn't hate him... It would be too much pressure!

"Hi guys." Tweek spun around and screamed as he saw the redhead, complete with his respective boyfriend.

"Relax a bit, man." Craig insisted, his own hand a bit clammy against Tweek's. Sure he was a bit nervous about openly coming out to people at school since he kept to himself when he wasn't around his friends.

When Tweek jumped, he looked at Kyle who had just walked up behind them. "Hey." Even though he had told himself to be more emotional towards Tweek, didn't mean he'd do the same for everyone else.

"Me and Stan heard you two were, um, together." Kyle blushed. "And we just wanted to say, uh, welcome to the club?" Stan nodded, chuckling at his boyfriend's choice of words. Tweek's eyes widened, but then relaxed as he smiled at them. "GAH t-thanks!"

He looked to Tweek, a playful smirk crossing his lips, "well, needless to say there is someone else you should be welcoming too." He wanted to hit Cartman where it somewhat hurt. Everyone knowing that he was with Butters would pretty much be that hefty debt in the lard ass of his.

Tweek giggled in spite of himself. He wasnt sure whether to stop Craig or not. Although he hated Cartman profusely, Butters was his third best friend. "Shhh." Tweek whispered, looking at the ceiling to avoid Stan and Kyle's sceptical looks.

"All right only cause you asked nicely." He promised, "I need to go grab a couple things out of my locker." He told Tweek, pulling out the key to his locker out.

Stan and Kyle took that as their que to scamper off, while Tweek leaned against the locker next to Craig's. Soon, they heard a shout and Tweek gritted his teeth. "I heard you totally fucked Tweek's brains out!" Kenny cried, a massive, sloppy grin on his face. Tweek went red like a tomato.

"Goddammit shit spreads like wild fire..." Craig mumbled. "So who told you?" He yanked out a few text books and crammed them into his back pack. "And calm it the fuck down with the loudness."

"I have my sources..." Kenny smiled, and Tweek backed away, running to his own locker. Kenny's smile widened even more, if that was possible. "So.. What's the deal with you and twitch?"

"Mmm... My guess is on Cartman. And well he and I are a pair. The only exception to my rule of living simple and easy." Craig shrugged, "just feels natural, being a little closer to your best friend than you were before."

"What do you mean by that?" Kenny asked, suddenly filled with curiosity. He guessed he could learn a few things from Craig... It would help him sort out his feelings for... "So, what, you two just fuck?"

"God damn McCormick... Sex isn't the only thing in a relationship." He sighed, "just spending time together... You know, like cuddling, watching movies and stuff." High school boys tended to think that having a significant other meant all you ever did with them was fuck them senseless.

"When did you know... You loved him?" Kenny asked quietly, gesturing to Tweek behind his back to go to class. Tweek looked confused but ran to form anyway, not wanting a detention because it would be too much pressure. Kennny made sure to pin Craig against the locker, desperately needing Craig to give him advice, even if the noirette did so unknowingly.

"You can calm your tits McCormick, why the heck you wanna know about that anyway? That's cheesy shit the girls talk about." Craig picked up his bag and pushed a hand to Kenny's chest. "I have no reason to tell you that."

"Look, Craig, I'll tell you. But if you tell anyone else, I'll film you and Tweek having sex and show it to everyone... And do I really look like the kind of guy that wouldn't do that? The thing is, Craig, I like..."

* * *

"You like Butters? I mean, he does seem kinda feminine... I think he still puts on the Marjorine persona now and again... But what makes you think you'd be in love with him...?" Craig knew that Tweek was right for him because he just made the noirette feel comfortable.

"And you have another obstacle if you want Butters, dude."

Kenny scratched the back of his neck, looking awkward. "I know... Look, I don't even know if I like him! I mean, he's my best friend too, you know that, and lately, when he's been hanging out with fatass... It makes me jealous. Like, punch a wall jealous." Kenny sighed.

"Well, jealousy is a sign that you like him as something more than friends." Craig shrugged, "I don't think it'd take much to get him to leave him anyway. He tried starting shit with Tweek and I yesterday."

"Right." Kenny released Craig, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should tell him how I feel then?" Not caring to listen for an answer, he walked down the corridor, straight out of school, like he had only turned up to question Craig.

Craig shook his head and sighed, heading off to his first class of the day. He wouldn't see Tweek much until lunch, despite how awesome skipping would be to spend some alone time with the blonde would be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously: He wouldn't see Tweek much until lunch, despite how awesome skipping would be to spend some alone time with the blonde would be.**

"What's up, ho." Cartman greeted, walking into Butters' bedroom casually. He dove down to kiss the said boy on the forehead.

Butters blushed a little, feeling those lips press to his forehead. "Hiya Eric." His arms wrapped tightly around the teen's broad shoulders. "You ready for school?"

Cartman placed his arms around the blonde firmly. "Yeah - and quit calling me Eric." Cartman growled, kissing Butters on the lips and gently snagging the others lips with his teeth. He didn't really mind, it just felt unnatural for him, seeing as he was always known as "fatass" or just Cartman.

"But I like calling you by that..." Butters whined, wilting a little, "calling you Cartman is just so informal..." A pout crossed his lips.

"It's okay babe." Cartman sighed, but then chuckled at the pout adorning Butters' face. His eyes traveled down.

"What are you wearing?" He laughed, looking at Butters' pink glittery shirt and brown, skinny jeans.

Butters shifted himself a bit on his bed. "It's my Hello Kitty shirt... You don't like it?" He wilted a bit, shoulders slumping forward. On the back of the shirt was hello kitty's face in sparking rhinestones.

Cartman held in a snort. "It's kinda... gay, Butters." Not wanting to see Butters' face fall though, he quickly added, "But extremely cute." He purred, sitting down next to Butters.

The bed creaked, but not much. He was still slightly on the chubby side, but had lost most of his weight. He checked the time on his watch.

"Ugh, we have to go now. Are you ready?" Cartman asked, lazily adjusting his poofhat.

"Well gee, I can't help that it's what I like!" Butters crossed his arms defensively. The blonde got up off the bed, "Yeah I'm ready..." He pouted, pulling on a coat.

* * *

A while later, the two walked into school, separately. Cartman knew it upset his boyfriend, but he had a reputation to think of... Butters headed straight for his first class in quite a huffy mood, still upset that he was just a secret. He sat at his desk at the front of the class and rested his head on his arms, lost in thought.

Cartman marched straight towards Craig and Tweek, a plan forming in his mind. Craig as busy switching out books and what not, keeping an eye on Tweek.

"Wanna do something after class?" He asked Tweek, ignoring the fatass approaching them.

"Nngh -" Tweek was cut off as Cartman suddenly latched onto his arm, an seemingly innocent smile on his face.

"Sorry Craig, but would you mind if I talked to Tweek for a little bit? I just wanted to go over the maths homework with him."

What maths homework? Tweek thought. But the grip on his arm tightened so he stayed silent.

He quirked his eye brow at Tweek's reply, "if you absolutely need to." He gave the blonde a kiss on the temple. "I'll see you after class." Cartman didn't let Craig get much else in before dragging Tweek down the hall to a more secluded area.

Once they were well out of ear shot, Cartman frowned a bit, "Tweek man... I have got some news to tell you." He rested an arm on the blondes shoulder, "you know Craig likes someone else right? He's only settling for you cause he can't get the one he really wants."

Tweek's eyes widened. He knew from past experience that Cartman was not to be trusted... But there was a honest tone to his voice. "W-what do you mean?" He trembled, pining to be in Craig's arms, listening to his soothing and reassuring words.

"Who?" He demanded suddenly, digging his nails into his own palms.

"Remember Red? She moved to Denver last year, her and Craig were talking. He's head over heels stupid for her." Cartman shook his head, "So don't emotionally invest yourself in someone who doesn't want you. You're a loser, Tweek."

Tweek blinked back tears. Red? He couldn't go up against Red! She was way cooler than him! And prettier...

Tweek gulped. "H-how do you know this?" He asked, ready to start sobbing at any moment.

The brunette pulled out a small hand written note. He had practiced other kid's handwriting to be able to write as Craig like he did. "Here's a love note he wrote her that I found. Do Craig a favor and don't be such a cock block."

Tweek grabbed the note, skimming the page with his eyes before salty water began to pretude from the green orbs.

"T-thanks Cartman." Tweek said shakily, running away. Where to? He didn't know. He just had to get away.

He wanted to get the thoughts of Red and Craig dating out of his head... The thought of their hands entwined... The thought of Craig making love - He slipped, and suddenly everything froze; he succumbed to the darkness as it pulled him in.

* * *

**I know, Cartman's such an asshole! If you don't know why he's doing it, its because he has a grudge against Craig for interrupting him and Butters at the cinema or whatever. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously: He slipped, and suddenly everything froze; he succumbed to the darkness as it pulled him in.**

"Argh!" Tweek screamed, slowly adjusting to the bright light in front of him. His eyelids flickered, until finally they only blinked at a normal pace. He sat up, feeling only mildly nauseous.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so glad you're awake!" The nurse cried rushing over, her pink sheets of hair flowing behind her. Tweek bit back a scream at the attached fetus to her face.

"W-what happened?" Tweek asked from looking away out of sheer terror for the baby sticking out of the woman's cheek. She tutted.

"You were running, and slipped. I think you may have fainted from the shock, or something." Tweek nodded, that sounded realistic. He was always fainting for odd reasons.

"No other significant damage!" She trilled unnecessarily, writing down notes in her notepad. "You're free to go, when you feel well enough." She informed him, leaving the room.

Tweek took a few deep breaths and swung his legs over the bed, jumping up and walking as calmly as possible out the room. He screamed as a hand reached out to touch his shoulder. A hand complete with the body of a 17 year old boy, a Blue chullo sitting upon his head.

Red. Tweek thought, and with that he ran off, again, ignoring the shouts behind him.

"Wait, Tweek why are you running off?" Craig flung the door open behind the blonde, rushing along the corridor after him.

"Come back Tweekie!" He was quite panicked, considering that Tweek had just been in the clinic an was trying to get away. "Tell me what's wrong dammit!"

"Go away!" Tweek screamed, knowing Craig couldn't catch him. All that caffeine did have some advantages... And the practise chasing gnomes helped too, of course. Tweek was the fastest kid in school, even if he wouldn't be stop panting for hours afterwards.

He raced out of the school, diving dramatically into the "Goth Area" where, luckily, no goths were inhabiting of present, and hid behind a bin.

It was then that he allowed himself to cry once more, shielding his face with his hands as if they could protect him from any more hurt.

* * *

"This is nice. Just us." Kyle stated plainly, smiling at his boyfriend. The two had been going out for a year, but kept it secret for 11 months. Stan was about to reply when their tranquility was suddenly ruined as Kenny burst into the cafe, looking agitated.

A soft sigh came from Stan as he looked at Kenny, "What has your boxers in a bunch Kenny?" Stan had his foot hooked playfully around Kyle's ankle.

"Can't believe Butters is dating the fatass still... He deserves so much better than that."

Kyle nudged Stan with his own foot, sneaking a quick glance and smirk at him before turning to look at Kenny.

"1) Thank you so ever kindly for intruding on our date and 2) Butters is dating fatass?" Kyle's voice raised in pitch at the end, obviously shocked.

"Dude, you can have another date later. I just need to know how the hell I can get Butters away from Cartman..." Kenny sighed, "I just don't think he's truly happy... Having to keep it hid away from everyone cause the fatass is selfish."

"Well, you could always tell him flat out. Tell him that you wouldn't hide being with him, like you're ashamed of it." Stan shrugged.

Kyle considered, thinking about how he and Stan had got together.

"When I found out I liked Stan, Ken, I kept dropping hints, flirting and the like... Maybe you should do that. And, well, you know how insensitive Cartman is... Which means you need to act like a pussy! Be the person Cartman -" He trailed off, eyes drooping as another person made their way to the table. Craig Tucker.

"A fucking pussy, hell naw bro." Kenny chuckled, "I'll definitely be a sir and steal..." He blinked as Craig made his way to the table.

The stoic boy looked blankly at the three, "Hey, have you seen Tweek at all? He ran out of the school after he had a fainting spell..." Craig was genuinely upset, but did his best to hide it. "I don't know why... He just ran away from me."

Kyle frowned. "I think me and Stan saw him by Stark's pond on the way here... But he looked like he was having an attack, and you know how he always wants to be left alone when he's like that. He's definitely not here though. This is where he lives after all." Kyle informed Craig, before turning back to Kenny. He groaned.

"Kenny, just get your shit together and work out what to do on your own, alright? Just... don't hurt Butters in the midst of it, okay? He's my friend." Kyle ordered, holding hands with Stan under the table.

"I'll get it together. And I wouldn't ever hurt Butters. That'll be the fat ass." Kenny replied, stretching out his arms and walking away swiftly.

Craig wasn't sure if he really wanted to just leave Tweek alone. Something else was in the works and he knew it, right before he went to class, Tweek had talked to Cartman... "That fat fucking piece of shit!" Craig thanked Kyle.

The ginger smiled. That sorted everyone out. He waved the two off, and locked eyes with Stan.

"So, how about we go to my house later..." He began, relishing the lustful look in Stan's eyes. "And have you water my crops in FarmVille?"

* * *

**Review because it makes us soooo happy (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ugh, I'm going to stop doing this 'Previously' thing.**

* * *

The noirette left the coffee shop and headed straight to Tweek's little hiding location, "Tweekers! What did that fat son of a bitch say to you?!" Tweek turned, and flinched. Tucker.

"C-Craig leave me alone! I k-know how you feel... it's ok, just leave me be!" Tweek cried, backing away towards the woods, or the town, anywhere that's away from the chullo clad boy.

"If you knew how I feel, you'd quit running off and fucking talk to me!" He shouted, "Because... because watching you run away from me really hurts..." Craig looked down at his feet, doing his best to not let that tear slide down his face.

Tweek stopped slowly moving away, and froze. He felt a wave of anger rush through him.

"Okay, Craig, I won't run away." There were times when Tweek wouldn't stutter, like now. They usually happened when he was really, really pissed, and always scared the living shit out of the receiving person.

"I know you love Red, I know Craig. You talk to me about being hurt... Nothing hurts more than reading a note your lover sent to someone else! Someone you could never even compare to! I know... I know I was just your tool. Someone to make Ref jealous or something." He paused, and lifted up a trembling finger to silence Craig.

"You know what? I'm not doing this." Tweek spun around on his heel and dashed away, tears popping up for just another time.

"What the hell Tweek?!" Oh Cartman was going to get it fucking good this time, spreading rumors to break them. "I don't like Red! If I ever did- you would have fucking known because I would have told you!" Craig shouted at the blonde before storming off to see Cartman.

* * *

It was only a few minutes before he arrived at the fat ass's house, banging loudly on the door.

"CARTMAN!" He hissed out, as the door opened, revealing the cute little blonde.

"Craig, what's the matter?" He frowned as the noirette looked at him blankly.

"Your lard ass of a boyfriend decided to tell Tweek that I'm in love with someone I don't even like!" Craig growled as Eric made his way downstairs.

"Ah, Craig." He smirked, gently pushing Butters aside. "Can I help you with something?"

"Butters, do you mind going downstairs?" Cartman whispered into Butters' ear, grabbing onto the blondes waist. He turned to face Craig, arms crossed against his chest, glaring.

"No, I mind Eric." butters growled, "why did you lie to Tweek like that?" He shook his head. "you made him upset at Craig for what?"

"I'm going to beat your fucking lard ass Cartman!" He lunged at the brunette.

Cartman was about to apologise to his boyfriend when Craig pounced on him. He narrowed his eyes, blocking Craig's fists easily. Craig wasn't a weakling. He had his fair share of fights. But like hell could anyone take on the 300 pounds boy that seemed almost immune to any punches. He smiled sadistically and cuffed Craig around the ear, putting him into headlock.

"This is all your fault." He growled, pointing at Butters'. He began to slam Craig's head against the floor, ignoring Butters' screams to stop.

* * *

Tweek finally arrived at the Cartman household, and he was surprised to see the door was wide open. He went in, eyes widening in fear. He was in Cartman's house! But, he really needed to talk to Butters, and he knew this was the place the blonde would be.

Suddenly he heard screams and grunts coming from upstairs, and he felt like his legs were going to give way. Was that... Craig? He ran up the stairs, pushing away his thoughts of underpants gnomes or any other creatures created by his own paranoia. His eyes went even bigger as he stepped into the doorway of Cartman's room.

"You fucking lied to Tweek you son of a bitch!" Craig brought his hand up to land a hit straight in Cartman's jaw. He stopped for a moment when he heard the sound of his boyfriends voice.

"GET OFF HIM!" Tweek screeched, not seeing how his boyfriend was about to strike. Doing the only thing he could think of, he jumped onto Cartman, and sunk his teeth into the obese boy's shoulder.

* * *

**Uh oh ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Tweek punched relentlessly at Cartman, not caring whether it effected him or not. He had an idea.

He shoved Cartman towards Craig and Butters, then grabbed the lamp next to him, raising it high and swinging it over his head, making contact with Cartman's skull. No more than a few seconds later, Cartmen fell slack to the floor. Tweek burst into tears.

Craig got up and looked to Tweek, a sadness in those chocolate eyes. "Tweekie..." He kept his focus on the blonde while Butters went over to coddle Tweek.

"Come on Tweek... We should go..." He insisted, stepping closer to Cartman. "I'm done being your secret- fat ass. If your ashamed of liking me, well tough tits. I'll find someone better than you!" Butters spat with the utmost venom.

Tweek ignored Craig's intense stare. He detected some sadness in Craig's expression, but he was too shocked at what he had just done, and what Cartman had done, to look into it.

He leaned into Butters' embrace slightly, hugging him after Butters had finally revealed what he felt. Both boys had lost their boyfriends in one afternoon, and Tweek had never felt closer to his friend.

"GAH! Is he o-okay?" Tweek asked, noticing how Cartman wasn't doing anything, just laying there. Had he killed him? Oh Christ, he would be arrested! Everyone would hate him! He'll never see Craig again...

Tweek went into mental overdrive, obviously having a panic attack as his thoughts reeled him in, trapping him into his own, self created nightmare.

Like Cartman, Tweek, too, religiously face planted the floor.

* * *

Butters looked at Tweek and couldn't help feeling hopeless. Craig leaned down, ignoring the intense pain from his bloodied nose and picked up Tweek in his arms.

"I'd get if I were you butters." He insisted, "Cartman is only going to try to hurt you and others." He headed out the door, pressing his nose to Tweek's lovingly.

* * *

Tweek finally snapped out of his hysteria, blinking a few times before seeing what was happening.

"P-put me down!" Tweek demanded, though obviously still weak from the day's events. He wanted to believe Craig... It was just, well, it seemed so realistic... Why else would Craig date Tweek, if not to make someone else jealous?

Craig pressed his lips needily to the twitchy male's, shaking his head. "I'm not putting you down." Tweek pouted.

" Look, I don't know what exactly he told you, but you know Cartman is a sick demented fuck." The noirette looked deep into Tweek's eyes, "I never liked anyone else, haven't been with anyone else. If I had been..." He paused, "don't you think I would have talked to you about it before?"

Tweek looked down into his lap, seeing the truth in his words.

"I'm sorry Craig." Tweek mumbled, letting his head fall back on the elder's chest.

"I should have k-known, I guess. The handwriting was nothing even like yours! I'm so sorry!" Tweek's eyes sparkled with new tears, terrified Craig would leave him.

"Now stop that crying nonsense." He smiled, "it doesn't suit you." He wiped the crystalline tears away, "it's all right. Love how you owned Cartman. He deserved that." Craig chuckled. his lips soft and split open.

* * *

**Tee hee :D Review mother ducks!**


	12. Chapter 12

Butters had left Cartman's house in tears, running to his house. He went to his room and locked the door. The tender sweet blonde flopped onto his bed after turning on his ihome to some break up music. His nose buried deep into his pillow, trying to muffle his cries.

"Stupid Eric..." He sniffled, wrapping his blankets tightly around his body. He had the weight of being a secret off his shoulders, but that didn't dull the heartache he felt.

"Butters? Are you ok?" Kenny instantly asked, eyes filling with concerned as he stepped into the room, jumping inside from outside the window, and taking his signature parka off immediately.

"No... I'm not okay..." Butters kept his face in the pillow, "Cartman beat Craig up... And did something really mean to Tweek..." He looked at Kenny, through puffy red eyes.

The blonde looked at the poor kid, "Why'd you come over anyway Kenny?" He asked softly grabbing a tissue off of the night stand to wipe away his tears.

Kenny bit his lip. He had just gotten a text from Craig, something about going to comfort Butters, "you poor shit". Naturally, he had rushed to the Scotch home, glad to get away from his fighting and intoxicated parents.

"Um, I just came to ask what homework we had?" Seeing Butters' "Oh." face, he quickly changed the subject, sitting down next to the boy and sliding an arm around his shoulders.

"It's ok, Butters. He didn't deserve you, alright? One day, and I swear it, you'll find someone better than that fatass." Kenny consoled, wishing he could just kiss the tears on Butters' face away. He sighed.

Butters couldn't help but nuzzle into the taller blonde's chest. "I... I guess you're right..." He felt really stupid for even dating Cartman now . "I hope I will... I'm such a loser... Everyone makes fun of me cause of what I am..."

"When have I ever?" Kenny asked, with a raised eyebrow. He knew he would punch anyone who so much as thought about Butters like that. Sure, he would probably be killed for it, but he would only come back the next day.

"And Tweek!" Kenny carried, deciding to name everyone who loved and cared about Leopold Scotch.

"You two are practically brothers! I doubt anyone would be able to hurt you, not when Craig's his boyfriend. To Craig, it would probably be like someone hurting his brother in law, or something." He paused, wiping away Butters' tokens of misery.

"Look, Butters, I know we weren't all that nice to you when we were little.. Especially Stan, Kyle and Cartman, but we're here for you now, ok?" He handed Butters a tissue, albeit a very dirty one, but still a kind gesture.

Hearing the parka clad male speak had a calming effect on Butters. His tears had stopped, but he was still stuffy as heck. "Well I know you wouldn't... And Tweek too. But we are so much a like in ways." He took the tissue from Kenny before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for making me feel better, Kenny." He smiled, squeezing him that much tighter.

Kenny smiled back, and kissed the top of Butters' forehead. It was a platonic move, right?

_Right._

* * *

Craig had sat down with Kenny in order to discuss what had went down at the Cartman residence the previous day. "Tweek knocked that son of a bitch out..." Craig grinned, "watching Tweek like that made me sooo happy." The stoic child loved with his boyfriend actually got angry, it was kinda cute.

"Heheh, I know what you mean." Kenny smirked. "When I see Lee - I mean, Butters mad, I kinda want to jump on him or something. It's funny seeing our innocent little blondes get pissed." He sighed.

"Not that he is mine, exactly." He thought Craig was about to reply, when he heard a deeper, dark voice behind them.

"And he never will be." Cartman grinned. Kenny's eyes widened, and he pushed Craig behind him. In those fat, clammy hands... Was a knife. And Kenny was pretty sure that shit wasn't to cut the cake at a party. More like, cut their throats.

* * *

"Do you ever take a fucking hint?!" Craig shook his head. "I thought a bent lamp over the head would have knocked some sense into you." Craig hissed out , standing beside Kenny.

"You are a fat, steaming pile of shit Cartman. You treated Butters like he was someone you couldn't be proud to be with! So let him move the hell on with his life!"

"I loved him!" Cartman yelled, wincing as his own volume seemed to take an effect on his injured head. "And nothing is going to take him away from me." He smiled, an evil smile that Kenny hated more than anything.

Cartman highered his hand, the one clutching the steel weapon. He lunged, and Kenny felt, no, knew. that, once again, Kenneth McCormack was going to die. At least it's for Butters, he thought.

Butters, himself, had just made it to school and couldn't help but look at the scene in absolute horror as he watched the blonde fall to the ground.

"Kenny! No!" He sobbed out, latching onto Cartman's back. "You are so fucking evil Eric! I hate you!" Craig shoved Butters off Cartman, beginning to wail on him himself.

Butters whimpered before slipping off to coddle the severely injured teen. "Kenny... No... Don't leave us again... You can't die again..."

Little tear droplets formed in the corner of his eyes, "What if you don't come back..." He wilted, nestling his face against Kenny's check.

"I always come back." Kenny choked out, chuckling. His face softened as Butters cried on him. "Don't cry Butters, it's ok. It's all ok." He coughed, and found a bit of blood came into his hand.

"See you soon." He mumbled, and closed his eyes. His pulse stopped.

Meanwhile, Craig was punching and kicking Cartman, hurting him for effectively killing one of his friends, even if he could just come back the next day. He forgot about the knife, until it too, said hi to him. He fell to the ground.

Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek. Tweek.

And then, he passed out.

* * *

**Yeah...you can just kill me now XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Yesterday had been one of the emotionally stressful days for the skinny blonde. His ex boyfriend had killed the nicest guy all over Kenny being nice to him. He shivered a little on his walk to school, tightening his scarf around his neck.

"Stupid Fatass..." He kicked the snow beneath his feet, sniffling a little as he wondered if Kenny was going to really come back.

Craig on the other hand wasn't so lucky. He wasn't going to be able to go to school. That knife wound had done quite a number on the normally stoic boy. It'd managed to pierce his stomach.

He required immediate medical attention at the Hell's Pass hospital. Craig's mind was foggy, thinking about whether or not Cartman had gotten to his little Tweekie. He eventually blacked out, breathing faintly before being rushed into the A and E to have his punctured stomach repaired.

* * *

"I'm ever so sorry... But my boy was adamant! I know he's not family or anything, but the boys are extremely close..." Tweek blocked out his mum's rambling as he panicked, pale hands rubbing over eachother.

The day that Kenny was killed and Craig was hurt Tweek had been ill, and he had never felt more guilty. It felt like a miracle when his parents finally noticed him and did something for him, though it may have been down to the tears running down his face.

He hated Cartman, this he knew, and always had knew. Before, it was more of a "God, I hate that - nngh - asshole." but now Tweek was overcome with thoughts such as "I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM!"

It would be a bit pointless, though. Cartman was already going to be locked away in prison for a minimum of 20 years for manslaughter and attempted murder. He would have been prosecuted for Kenny's death, but Cartman, who somehow knew about Kenny's reoccurring deaths along with Butters, told them he was just going to come back, good as new. The case was under hiatus, until a decision was made based on whether Kenny would return or not.

"Ok." Tweek snapped his head up. The doctor sighed. "You may go see Mr Tucker, but your parents will have to wait here." He told him in a grave tone. Tweek rolled his eyes and ran off, dashing into Craig's room with urgency. "...Craig." He whispered, voice broken like guitar strings.

* * *

Craig was still unresponsive in his coma like state, his body lay flat on the bed. Though that soft, shaky voice made him move his hand a little, was that his Tweekie?

His normally chullo clad head was exposed completely, showing that mess of raven locks splay against the pillows beneath him. Craig had been hooked up to a ventilator to help regulate his breathing.

"Are you... Ok?" Tweek asked, then his eyes filled up with tears at his own stupidity. Of course Craig wasn't alright! He almost died... He froze in fear at the thought of Craig dying, leaving him to walk the earth alone.

Craig's eyes slowly peeled open, shifting a bit in his bed. His eyes went straight to look at the blonde male, reaching his hand out for him.

He shifted uncomfortably, trying to speak, but couldn't manage to with the tube in his throat. Knowing that the blonde was there gave him hope, he wanted to tell Tweek he'd be all right, as soon as they pulled the damn tube out. He felt incredibly weak though as he became just a bit more alert.

"Craig, I love you s-so much..." Tweek whispered, rushing over to where Craig and wrapping his arms around him.

"Nngh.. Y-you should know... Cartman's in prison." Tweek told him, pressing a kiss to the noirette's head. He felt odd, knowing Craig was the vulnerable one here. It was almost like they had swapped roles.

Craig gave a small smile, the doctors soon coming in to pull the breathing tube from his throat once they could tell he was breathing fine on his own.

Once he could speak Craig let out a small cough, "Good that's where that fat son of a bitch belongs." He gave Tweek a reassuring smile, "you're all right though?"

He brought his hand to cover Tweek's gently, feeling just a little happier that his adorable little blonde was there beside him.

Tweek smiled, but then burst. "You're in a - argh! - hospital bed and you're asking me whats w-wrong?" Tweek flipped their hands over, tracing patterns into Craig's palm. First, the shape of a heart. Then, a cup of coffee. And finally, a chullo.

"It's weird." Tweek said calmly, but still shaking slightly. "Everything has just happened so fast!" He but his lip. "I guess we do, ack, live in South Park..." Tweek sat still for a moment.

"Of course, if Cartman hurt me, I figured he'd try and hurt you too... And I couldn't live with myself if he'd hurt you." He smiled feeling Tweek trace little patterns on his hand.

"Think they'll let me eat? I'm freaking starving..." He chuckled a little, squeezing Tweek's hand.

Tweek almost laughed, but instead turned anxious and worried eyes on his lover. He slipped his hand out of Craig's, feeling a distinct pang in his chest, and hurried out of the room, stepping just out of the doorway to ask for some food.

Just as a doctor approached him, Tweek turned back for a second, just for a second, to glance at his lover. It was then that he had the thought that he and Craig could get through whatever life threw at them.

But it wasn't over yet...


End file.
